


Chasing Ogres

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Emma faces punishment for putting herself in danger, again.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Chasing Ogres

**Author's Note:**

> Samg08 requested: Would you ever do a story with this relationship btw ruby, snow, and david, and have Emma punished as an adult for something consensually and not just when she is a little??

Emma sat on the couch, staring forward. Her three parents paced in front of her, shaking their heads. She knew she was going to get caught, but always found it was easier to ask for forgiveness than it was for permission.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Snow reprimanded her. “Chasing after an ogre on your own, what were you thinking?”

“I was by myself in the station when I got the call…” Emma mumbled.

“That’s no excuse, young lady.”

“Your mother’s right, Emma,” David said. “You could’ve called me, I’m co-sheriff. You’re lucky that Mama was on a hike or you wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

“I can handle things myself,” Emma muttered.

“No, clearly you can’t,” Ruby told her. “The ogre was about to eat you before I transformed and bit him.”

“I just wanted to prove myself to you guys!” Emma exploded. “You’re always treating me like a kid, but newsflash, I’m an adult.”

Ruby sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Emma, you may be an adult but today you acted like a child. Even David calls for backup when he needs it, because he knows when a situation is dangerous.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Snow held up her hand. “You want to act like a child and disobey the rules, you’re going to get treated like a child.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Emma asked with an eye roll. “You’re gonna put me in timeout or something?”

“Yes,” Emma’s eyes widened. “But first, you and your father need to have a conversation.”

Ruby and Snow headed out of the living room, leaving the father and daughter alone. David sighed and sat beside Emma, patting his lap. Her eyes bugged out further and she shook her head quickly.  
  


“Dad…no…I’m in an adult space! You can’t spank me!”

“Look at the rules we created when this arrangement started, Emma,” he pointed to the wall where a glittery sign read “Emma’s Rules”. “One of them states that it doesn’t matter how old you’re feeling when you misbehave. You will be punished.”

Emma wanted to argue, but she also knew that the rules had been ironed out for a reason. They protected the three of them, drawing boundaries as needed. And despite Emma not always feeling little…there were times when she really needed to be reminded that she had messed up.

Slowly, she crawled over her father’s lap. He undid her belt, followed by her jeans. She froze, covering her underwear clad bottom.  
  
“Dad, come on,” she whined. “Not the pants.”

“You know the rules, Emma.” He pulled down her underwear and laid one smack to her left cheek. She instantly whimpered. “Do not start, you know that didn’t hurt.”

He smacked the other cheek and she whined again. Soon, he picked up the pace and he was hitting her sit spot, then her left cheek followed by her right. She kicked her legs and bit her lip to suppress the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

“Ow! Daddy! I’m sorry!”

“You’re gonna be,” he said in between spanks. “You have been a naughty girl, Emma Ruth and you need to learn your lesson.”

“Owww! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Yes, you will.”

He gave her 29 smacks, one for every year of her life. By the end of it, her bottom was throbbing and a tear escaped her eye, falling down onto David’s jeans. He rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her head.

  
“Go get your paddle, Emma.”

Her face scrunched up. “But Dad…”

“Emma, you are very lucky that I don’t get my belt. Now, go get the paddle or I’ll get it and we’ll see what happens.”

Emma sighed, crawling off his lap and limping over to the cupboard in the corner of the room. She opened the door, exposing a myriad of things they used for Emma’s little time. Fresh diapers in one cubby, cutesy clothes in another. On the door, however, held the instruments they used for spankings. There was the hairbrush, which Emma preferred, it wasn’t as hard on her bottom. But the paddle was used for especially bad offenses. Emma wasn’t spanked often and it was rare they used an instrument…even rarer that they used the paddle. It was a thick, wooden device that said “Naughty” on it in bright red letters.

Emma carefully carried it back to her father, crawling over his lap. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and started to spank her with the paddle. She howled in pain, kicking her legs yet again. Tears poured down her face like Niagara Falls. She wiggled, she cried, she begged for it all to stop.

“Please, Daddy!”

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes! I’ll never do it again!”

He laid down two final smacks, before pulling up her underwear and cuddling her close. She clung to his shirt, tears falling quickly down her face.

“I’m sorry, Dada,” she whined.

“I know you are, Pumpkin,” he cooed, putting his hand on the back of her head and kissing her temple. “This is why you probably shouldn’t be alone, huh? You don’t make such good choices.” Emma sniffled and nodded. David reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping her nose. “I think from now on, you stay with Daddy, Mommy and Mama.”

Emma sighed, sucking back a deep breath. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Now, you bring that little tushy to time out. When you’re done, it’s off to bed.”

“But it’s only 8:30.”

“Part of your punishment, now go, my little sunshine.”

Emma reluctantly got off his lap and headed to the corner. David put the paddle away, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it for a very long time. He set a timer and called his wives back in the room.

“Is she alright?” Ruby asked. “We could hear her from in there.”

“Princess just got the paddle, first time in a while.”

Snow nodded. “She’s normally such a good girl.”

“And she still is one,” David argued. “She just made a mistake is all.”

“We still love her, though,” Snow said, loud enough for Emma to hear. And that was important, despite her parents being mad at her, Emma could never doubt that she was loved.


End file.
